


You Scratch My Back

by Higuchimon



Series: Sweet Treat [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector finally found something he can use Mizael for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scratch My Back

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** You Scratch My Back  
**Characters:** Vector, Mizael  
**Word Count:** 475|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Vector finally found something he can use Mizael for.

* * *

When Vector wanted to, he could be as serious as Durbe or Mizael. He could focus his energy on something and get it done. He very seldom actually wanted to do that, preferring to stir up chaos and mischief and the suffering of others as soon and as often as he could. 

Right now, however, he was neither serious nor chaotic. Right now, he lay on his back on his favorite block of crystal, rubbing his wings as hard as he could in a vain attempt to get that damnable _itching_ to stop. Ever since he’d eaten that _chocolate_ treat Alit provided, his wings not only itched as if he suffered under a curse, but there were small bumps on them. He thought humans called them ‘hives’. Whatever they were, he didn’t want them there. 

He wriggled harder against the crystal, wanting any form of relief he could find. If he’d thought it would do any good, he would’ve slipped over to Earth and picked up something there. 

_Maybe that’s not such a bad idea._ He didn’t want to do it just yet, but it wasn’t an idea he planned to throw away either. 

“Vector, what are you doing?” Of all the voices he could’ve heard, at least Mizael’s was mildly tolerable. Though if he’d had his choice, it would’ve been him finding Mizael rubbing himself against a rock instead of the other way around. 

As that wasn’t an option, Vector merely lifted his head and glared. The hives were clearly visible along the lines of his wings and he gestured toward them. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Not especially.” Mizael merely looked down at him, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. “Do I want to know what you did?” 

Vector refused to pout. Not that he couldn’t; he just didn’t want to do it right now. “Alit tried to poison me.” 

That got a hint of a lifted eyebrow. “Really.” Mizael would likely think Yuuma more of a mind to poison Vector than Alit. 

“I ate something that he gave me and these sprouted.” He scratched his wings again, twitching them harder as he did. “It had something in it and I didn’t like it.” 

“It clearly didn’t like you, either.” Mizael moved closer and reached out to rake his taloned fingers across the hives. Vector hissed, a sound equal parts pleasure and pain, and twitched harder. 

“Do that again.” It didn’t cure the hives by any means, but the itching lessened just a fraction. Finally, something Mizael was good for. 

Mizael gave him another look, but scratched again and again. Vector didn’t precisely purr in pleasure, but the longer Mizael did that, the more Vector decided that he wouldn’t include the dragon tamer in his plans to crush and destroy all the Barian Emperors. 

At least not until he’d finished off all the others. 

**The End**


End file.
